2008–09 QMJHL season
The 2008–09 QMJHL season was the 40th season of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL). The regular season began on September 11, 2008, and ended on March 15, 2009. The 2008 ADT Canada Russia Challenge series, featuring Team QMJHL versus the Russian Selects, took place on November 17 and 19, 2008. Eighteen teams played 68 games each. The Drummondville Voltigeurs ,who finished first overall in the regular season went on to capture their first President's Cup vs. Shawinigan Cataractes in an intense series they won 4-3. Notable dates ; Offseason * June 20–21, 2008—27 QMJHL players were selected in the 2008 NHL Entry Draft. ; Regular season * November 17, 2008–Team QMJHL defeats the Russian Selects 5–3 in Game 1 of the ADT Canada-Russia Challenge held in Sydney, Nova Scotia. * November 19, 2008–Team QMJHL defeated by Russian Selects 4–3 in Game 2 of the ADT Canada-Russia Challenge held in Saint John, New Brunswick ; Playoffs Standings Division Standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; OTL = Overtime losses ; SL - Shootout losses ; GF = Goals for ; GA = Goals against; Pts = Points Overall Standing * ''determines standings for the second round of the playoffs. Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; OTL = Overtime losses ; SL - Shootout losses ; GF = Goals for ; GA = Goals against; Pts = Points x - team clinched QMJHL Playoff spot z - team has cliched division Scoring leaders ''Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes Leading goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; Min = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; SOL = Shootout losses ; GA = Goals against; SO = Total shutouts; SV% = Save percentage; GAA = Goals against average Players 2008 QMJHL Bantam Draft 2008 NHL Entry Draft In total, 27 QMJHL players were selected at the 2008 NHL Entry Draft. Trades Off-season QMJHL Playoffs Overview Canada Russia Challenge The ADT Canada Russia Challenge is a six game series featuring four teams: three from the Canadian Hockey League (CHL) versus Russia's National Junior hockey team. Within the Canadian Hockey League umbrella, one team from each of its three leagues — the Ontario Hockey League, Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, and Western Hockey League — compete in two games against the Russian junior team. The 2008 ADT Canada Russia Challenge was held in six cities across Canada, with two cities for each league within the Canadian Hockey League. The series began on November 17, 2008, and concluded on November 27, 2008. All six games were televised nationally on Rogers Sportsnet, along with RDS televising both games from the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. ; Results In the first game of the two part series between Team QMJHL and the Russian Selects, Team QMJHL scored five goals en route to a 5–3 win in front of 4,378 fans at Centre 200 in Sydney, Nova Scotia. Kmitri Kugryshev of the Russian Selects and goaltender Olivier Roy of Team QMJHL were named the ADT Players of the Game for their respective teams. The Russian Selects evened the ADT Canada Russia Challenge, winning the second game after having registered four goals in a 4–3 victory in front of a sellout crowd of 6,451 assembled at Harbour Station in Saint John, New Brunswick. References 08-09ShaCat.jpg|Shawinigan Falls Cataractes External links * Official QMJHL website * Official CHL website * Official website of the MasterCard Memorial Cup * Official website of the Home Hardware Top Prospects Game * Official website of the ADT Canada Russia Challenge }} Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons QMJHL